Love Triangle
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: Going together to pulic... BZ/HG/DM


Hermione was sitting at the library as every evening to do her essays. Today her friends Luna and Cho had come with her as well.  
'I just finished girls. I will see you tomorrow.'' Hermione said and left the library  
'At her way out she heard someone calling her. She didn't know the boy but she knew that he was Slytherin by his robe.  
'Are you Hermione Granger?' He asked when he took a breath  
'Yeah that would be me. What do you want?' She asked with a smile  
'This is for you.' He said and gave her a note.  
'Thank you!' She said and open it.

'Meet us in the ROR in 10 minutes.'  
B&D  
PS. Will you give me the potions essay?~D

She smiled to herself and went to the Room of Requirement. She sat down to the floor in front of the fire. In less than 3 minutes later Draco and Blaise came and sat beside her after they gave her a kiss and hug.  
'So what's wrong?'Hermione asked  
'Nothing! We just wanted to see you.' Blaise answered  
'And I wanted your potions essay. Will you give it to me? Pretty, pretty please?' Draco said making his best puppy eyes face for her.  
'Draco you know that this lovely face is not working with me. But for only trying you can take it.'' Hermione said and smiled  
''You are the best!'' Draco said and took her essay.  
After an hour later, Draco had finished the copy-paste of Hermione's essay and the three of them were sitting in front of the fire, When Blaise spoke suddenly and looked at her.  
''I love you Hermione! Are you willing to give us a change to the public?''  
''What?'' She asked worried that she didn't hear correct. She always wanted to hear them telling her that they love her and they were not ashamed of their relationship but she never gave a hope to her thoughts and now she couldn't believe that she just heard that.  
''You heard him'' Draco answered for Blaise  
''You really mean that?'' Hermione asked  
''Yes Cara we really mean it!'' Blaise said and put a hand to her cheek  
''I love you too! Both of you! With all my heart!''She said and hugged them with everything she had that moment! ''I want to be with you at the public as well.''

''Then I suggest that we need to head down to the Great Hall and gave to the members of the Hogwarts a very epic moment.'' Blaise said and the three laughed.

Once outside of the Hall Hermione had Draco's and Blaise's hands to her for comfort.

''Love will you stop worrying?'' Blaise asked

''Everything is going to be okay babe'' Draco added

''What if they react badly and don't accept us? What if Harry and Ron she black and attack you? What if the Slytherins don't accept me?'' She asked frantically

''Breath love. Now let us give answers to those 'if' of yours.'' Blaise said and kissed her hair. ''Now. If they don't accept us then it's their own problem. Not ours''

''If Weasley and Potter try to attack us then they too dumb for their own good. And of course for your last 'if' I promise to you that there is no a simple soul who cannot accept you.'' Draco said and kissed her hand.

''Besides I think that a certain Potions Master and two Lords of the Noble House of Malfoy and Zabini will be here as well. After all they know very well that we were going to say to the public about our relationship.'' Blaise said

''What?'' Hermione yelled

''Well before we send you the letter to meet us at the Room of Requirement, we send letter to our families and explained everything to them. They answered back that they are very proud of us and they love to meet you, properly this time.'' Draco explained

''Oh'' Hermione said

''Can we go and eat now? I am starving.'' Blaise begged them

''How can you boys eat so much, is a mystery for me.'' Hermione said and the trio walked inside the Great Hall.

Few students who saw them coming inside holding hand gasped. The gasps draw attention to the trio. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all stood there stunned. Few professors were socked as well, until Hermione spoke.

''Take a picture. It's going to last much longer.'' Few who were released from the sock laughed at that.

''HERMIONE. What the hell are you doing holding hand with two Slytherins?''Ron screamed

''Hermione what is the meaning of this?'' Harry asked her when he went and stand few feet in front of her. Hermione let Draco's and Blaise's hands and took a few steps and stood in front of Harry, barely a foot away. She hugged him. He didn't waste any time and hugged her as well.

''My sister, my Hermione. What is going on?'' Harry asked Hermione in a whisper

''Harry I love them. They are my soul and heart. Please try to understand. Don't be angry with me. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid for them, for you, for me. If the Dark Lord by any changes invented your mind, he could have a change to learn about us. He would kill Draco and Blaise along with their families. I don't want them dead.'' Hermione explained in a whisper as well.

''I understand Hermione. I can't stay angry at you. You know that. Ron please come here.'' Harry said. ''What is going on? Please tell me. ''Ron pleaded

''If I say to you that I love them, will it be enough for you to understand? Hermione asked.

''Yes. But one question. Are you happy?'' Ron said

''More than you think.'' She answered. Harry and Ron looked each other and embraced Hermione again. They released her and went and stand in front of Draco and Blaise.

''For Hermione's sake. Truce?'' Harry said and offered his

"Truce Harry.'' Blaise said and he, Draco, Harrt and Ron shook hands.


End file.
